gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brittany Susan Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es muy popular y era una de las mejores animadoras del escuadrón de Cheerios. Es miembro del Glee Club. En Throwdown, se revela que es de origen holandés. El apellido de Brittany fue desconocido hasta el episodio Britney/Brittany, en el cual se revela que su nombre completo es Brittany S. Pierce, lo cual guarda mucha semejanza con "Britney Spears". Junto con Santana, ambas son personajes secundarios durante la primera temporada, pero desde la segunda temporada se volvió un personaje principal, cantando su primer solo en el episodio Britney/Brittany, un episodio creado especialmente para ella. Además, es la conductora del show de internet Fondue For Two junto con su gato, Lord Tubbington. Es interpretada por Heather Morris Biografía No se sabe mucho sobre la historia personal de Brittany (excepto que es holandesa, y orgullosa de ello). Ella se enorgullece de su récord de haberse besado con la gran mayoría de la gente del colegio. Brittany es una de las mejores animadores y la mejor amiga de Santana Lopez. La audición de Brittany para ingresar a New Directions fue en conjunto con Quinn y Santana, donde cantaron Say A Little Prayer, y lo hicieron excelentemente, para sorpresa de Will Schuester. Luego se une al coro y se hace amiga, o al menos compañera, de los menos populares. Brittany parece ser la típica "rubia tonta", incapaz de notar la diferencia entre su derecha de su thumbizquierda, y algunas veces se la ve olvidadiza y confundida por lo que sucede a su alrededor. Aun así, a pesar de ser más bien alguien que va con la corriente en vez de imponerse, como Quinn , Brittany parece ser menos cruel que las otras animadores. Brittany confesó que siempre se sintió como viviendo a la sombra de Britney Spears por su nombre real: Brittany S. Pierce, el cual suena prácticamente igual a "Britney Spears". Luego de cantar canciones de Britney Spears y ver su potencial, Brittany dice que es extremadamente talentosa y que ahora tendrán que darle todos los solos a ella. 'Primera Temporada ' thumb|leftEn el episodio Acafellas, siguiendo las órdenes de Sue para destruir al Glee Club , Brittany anima a Mercedes a salir con Kurt, así como convence a todos para que contraten al coreógrafo profesional y extremadamente exigente Dakota Stanley. Ella va con los chicos del coro a ver a Vocal Adrenaline a su colegio para pedirle a Dakota Stanley que les haga las coreografías. Él acepta, y luego remarca que hay "unas cuantas cosas que deben ser cambiadas". thumb En "Throwdown", Sue separa al Club de Coro en dos grupo. Ella pone a las minorías de su lado, dejando a Will con solamente 5 cantantes, quienes interpretan la canción "No Air". Cuando Will le da las voces principales solamente a Rachel y Finn, Quinn le dice a Brittany y Puck que a Will obviamente no le agradan las minorias , y los dos deciden irse al grupo de Sue , dejando a Will con solamente dos cantantes . thumb|britney y brittany En "Mash-Up", Brittany, junto con los demás miembros del club de coro, esperan en la sala de música para ver si los varones eligen al Coro o al Fútbol. Brittany se pone contenta cuando ve entrar a Matt y Mike. Brittany canta de fondo en "Bust a Move" y, con el resto de los chicos, se lanzan bebidas granizadas en la cara al Sr. Schuester al final del episodio. . En el episodio "Home", Mercedes le pregunta a Brittany y Santana cómo hacen para mantenerse tan delgadas. Ellas le dicen que toman un batido de proteínas que Sue les prepara con diferentes ingredientes. Ambas admiten que no sabe nada bien, pero que si no mantuvieran su figura no podrían seguir en el escuadrón de animadoras. Más tarde, vemos a Brittany abrazando a Santana cuando Kurt canta "A House Is Not A Home". En el episodio "Dream On", solo vemos a Brittany muy brevemente cuando baila junto con Artie en "Safety Dance", y luego canta de fondo en "Dream a Little Dream". En "Theatricality", Brittany y las demás chicas del coro y Kurt se inspiran en Lady GaGa y como resultado de esto hacen una interpretación de su clásico éxito, "Bad Romance", cada uno vistiendo un traje diferente inspirado en lo que Lady GaGa ha usado en sus videos y presentaciones. Brittany usa una chaqueta de color claro, calzas negras, y una langosta plateada a modo de sombrero y gafas. Se la ve muy orgullosa de su traje, ya que ella misma comenta que se ve espectacular, (y Rachel se ve horrible). En "Funk", Brittany y sus compañeras de las Cheerios caen en un pozo depresivo cuando su entrenadora, Sue, se rehúsa a salir de la cama. Brittany está más confundida de lo normal, y como resultado, los no populares la ayudan a orientarse, e incluso se la ve con el uniforme de animadora puesto al revés. Sue finalmente sale de la cama y va al colegio, y luego ganan las Nacionales, con lo cual las Cheerios regresan a la normalidad. Sue pasea su trofeo de las Nacionales para restregárselo en la cara a Will, con la ayuda de Brittany y Santana. Brittany canta de fondo en "Give Up the Funk". En el episodio "Journey", Brittany y el resto de los chicos del Club de Coro van a la casa de Will para discutir la lista de canciones que harán en la competencia de coros. Brittany les cuenta que Sue dijo que iba a aplastar al Glee Club, lo cual deprime a todos, pero aún así, ellos van a las Regionales, y vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo en "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" y "Don't Stop Believin'". Sin embargo, quedan en el último lugar, por lo cual el Glee Club deberá ser disuelto. Pero antes de separarse, los chicos le dedican una canción a Will, agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos a lo largo del año, y le cantan "To Sir, With Love". Luego de que Sue chantajea a Figgins para que no cancele el Glee Club, ellos obtienen otro año más de actividad, lo cual alegra a todos, incluyendo a Brittany y Santana, y escuchan la canción que el Sr. Schuester les dedica, para mostrarles el cariño que les tiene, y canta "Over the Rainbow". 'Segunda Temporada ' En el episodio "Audition", Brittany revela que pasó todo el verano perdida en las alcantthumb|Brittany bailando en "Empire State of Mind"arillas. Bajo órdenes de Sue, Brittany acusa a la Entrenadora Beiste de haberla acosado sexualmente, pero cuando Will aparece, Brittany admite que lo inventó todo, y que en realidad a ella le gustaría tocar los senos de Beiste. Luego Brittany hace coros en una presentacion de "Empire State of Mind". En "Britney/Brittany", se revela que el nombre completo de Brittany es Brittany Susan Pierce (Brittany S. Pierce), que es la razón por la cual no le gusta hablar de la princesa del pop, porque siempre ha sentido que vive a la sombra de ella, por la gran similitud entre sus nombres, dándolthumb|brittanye así una excusa a Will para evitar hacer canciones de Britney Spears. Cuando el nuevo novio de Emma, el dentista Carl Howell, va al colegio a darle a los chicos una charla sobre higiene dental, nos enteramos de que Brittany no se cepilla los dientes, y en vez de eso se enjuaga la boca con soda. Carl afirma que sus dientes son los peores que ha vthumb|brittany en brittney/brittanyisto jamás, y que tiene 68 caries. Más tarde, Carl tiene a Brittany en su consultorio para atenderla, y le da anestecia, lo cual causa que Brittany comience a tener alucinaciones, y se ve a sí misma cantando su primer solo en "I'm a Slave 4 U". Al día siguiente, Brittany está nuevamente en el consultorio del dentista, pero esta vez con Santana, insistiendo en que les dé anestecia a ambas (a pesar de que Santana tiene una dentadura perfecta), y bajo los efectos de la misma, las dos cantan "Me Against The Music". Luego de sus sesiones de anestecia, Brittany parece más confiada de si misma, y cuando están todos en la sala de música, ella dice que ha decidido que a partir de ahora todos los solos serán para ella. Poco después de esto, vemos a Brittany cantando un solo en "Toxic".thumb|Imagen promocional de [[Britney/Brittany]]thumb|left|Brittany entregandole un informe sobre paros cardiacos a Kurt En "Grilled Cheesus", se revela que Brittany es religiosa y que reza seguido, también mostrando un lado más amable de ella, especialmente hacia Kurt, a quien intenta ayudar dándole un libro que ella misma hizo con información sobre paros cardíacos, para que se lo dé a los doctores y que ellos puedan estar informados. Brittany y Santana le cuentan lo que le pasó al padre de Kurt a Sue. Luego la vemos cantando de fondo en "One of Us". thumb|left|Brittany cantando en "Start Me Up/Livin On a Prayer" En Furt, Tina cuando hay reunión de chicas de New Directions le thumb|Brittany en la reunion para salvar kurt de Karofskypregunta a Brittany si ya es un hecho de que esté saliendo con Artie, a lo que Brittany le responde "Acéptalo". En la boda, Brittany casi se queda dormida en el discurso del cura, a pesar de que este haya sido acortado por si alguien se quedaba dormido, de todas formas, Santana la despierta. Ella tiene un solo junto con Artie en Marry You y en Just The Way You Are. thumb|left|¡Brittany zombie!!!! En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Brittany baila con el resto de las Cheerios California Gurls de Katy Perry, en este episodio Brittany junto a Santana y Quinn renuncian a New Directions por quedarse en las Cheerios, pero finalmente terminan renunciando a las Cheerios y volviendo a New Directions. Sue antes de esto intenta tirar a Brittany de un cañón para una parte de la coreografía de las Cheerios. En Silly Love Songs Artie le canta a Brittany P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) y bailan juntos, Rachel le paga a Brittany para que use su ropa y le diga a todos que la esta copiando para poder regresar a la fama, pero los planes de Rachel no salen tan bien, mas tarde, le paga de nuevo y esta vez todos imitaban a Brittany pero ella no dijo que le copiaba a Rachel, ya que la nombraron reina de la moda, Brittany le es honesta a Rachel y le dice que nunca fue famosa yque no sabe por que lo esta aparetando. En Comeback Artie se une a The Justin Bieber Experience porque dice que el ser el novio de una chica popular como Brittany necesita impresionarla y le canta Somebody to love junto con los otros chicos para impresionarla. thumb|left|Brittany cantando "Tik Tok" En Blame It On The Alcohol se descubre que al estar ebria, Brittany es una ebria desnudista. Al jugar la botella sethumb|A Srittany y Sam les tocó besarse en el juego de "La botella" besa con Sam. Luego es la cantante principal en Tik Tok en donde termina vomitandole en cima a Rachel y termina diciendo "Todos beban con precausión". En Sexy Brittany y Santana descubren su sexualidad y cantan Landslide con Holly en donde tienen ambas un solo. En Original Song, Brittany y Santana tienen una discusión y luego al abrir sus casilleros hay tierraque les cae encima, la habia puesto Sue por haberla traicionado. En A Night Of Neglect se descubre que Brittany forma parte de los cerebritos, y que es experta en las thumb|Brittany participando en el Declaton Academicoenfermedades gatunas. thumb|left|Brittany mostrandole su camiseta a Santana thumb|left|brittany En Prom Queen a Brittany se le ve bailando con una chica que no se sabe quien es, pero luego de que Artie sea liberado por Sue, al parecer se disculpan, y ella se toma una foto con él. Brittany usa un traje verde limón. 'Tercera Temporada ' En el primer episodio The Purple Piano Project la vemos de nuevo en las Cheerios y ella junto con Santana intentan convencer a Quinn de regresar a las Cheerios, en el comedor de su escuela la vemos cantando un solo junto con Rachel y Santana en We Got The Beat donde despues la vemos en la pelea de Comida.thumb|Brittany We Got The Beat En el segundo episodio I am Unicorn maneja la campaña electoral de Kurt, pero al tener ideas distintas, Brittany decide ir por su propia campaña y así demostrar su propia magia. En El Tercer Episodio Asian F tiene un Solo al Cantar Run The World (Girls). thumb|[[Run The World (Girls]] En Pot O' Gold conose a Rory Flanagan y cree que es su duende personal al final descubre que los duendes no existen y se une a The Troubletones y tiene un Solo en Candyman. En Mash-Off, Brittany canta junto a Mercedes y Santana Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. En el Octavo episodio Hold On To Sixteen, Brittany canta junto a The Troubletones Survivor/I Will Survive y despues de quedar en segundo Lugar en las Regionales Junto a The Troubletones Mercedes , Santana , Brittany y Sugar regresan a New Directions. En Yes/No, Brittany S. Pierce no tiene una gran participacion al igual que en Michael . Brittany En el episodio Heart Le hace un regalo a Santana el cual le agradece con un beso pero es interrupido thumb|Brittana en Heartpor el director y Santana queda indignada Ya que no les permiten besarse en los pasillos porque son mujeres ambas, tiempo despues Santana le Paga 10 dolares al Escuadron de Dios pra que le realizen una cancion a su novia Brittany. En la Fiesta de Sugar Motta El escudron acepta la peticion de Santana y cantan Cherish/Cherish dedicada a Brittany y al temino de esta cancion Santana y Brittany Comparten yna apasionado beso. En On My Way, Brittany canta un Solo junto a The Troubletones en What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Personalidad Brittany representa el estereotipo de la "porrista rubia tonta", aunque su personaje ha avanzado notablemente durante el transcurso de la serie. Al ser una Cheerio, se esperaría que Brittany fuera fría y calculadora, sin embargo, ha demostrado que la mayor parte del tiempo es bondadosa y amable y que tien un gran corazon, como se pudo ver cuando pasaba el rato con su amiga Becky. Toda forma de maldad que Brittany pueda llegar a realizar se debe a la influencia de sus amigos más calculadores, como Santana, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Brittany no parece darse cuenta que es lo que está haciendo. Brittany es una persona orgullosamente promiscua, pero aún asi es ingenua e inocente ]]. Ella depende de la guía de otros, sobre todo de su mejor amiga Santana, al punto tal que pasó todo el verano perdida en las alcantarillas. Brittany rechaza la violencia, particularmente entre sus amigos. {C}{C Como la típica "rubia tonta", Brittany dice lo que piensa sin ningun tipo de filtro mental, por lo cual muchas veces dice cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el contexto, como cuando dijo "estoy bastante segura de que mi gato está leyendo mi diario". También ha expresado en diversas ocasiones unthumb|Brittany leyendoa carencia de conocimientos básicos y sentido común. Esto suele resultar en que haga cosas estúpidas, como intentar poner el papel higiénico de vuelta en el rollo. Sin embargo, ella es consciente de hasta donde llega su inteligencia, como podemos ver en "Duets", donde dice que Puck es un bobo, riéndose, y diciendo "¡Y eso que lo digo yo!" Brittany es una bailarina muy hábil y suele ayudar con las coreografías de New Directions.thumb|brittany llorando Brittany tiene creencias muy infantiles e ingenuas, como su creencia y adoración hacia Santa Claus, y la existencia y orígen de los unicornios. Sin embargo, ella puede mostrar momentos de inteligencia, como cuando ayudó a los Cerebritos a ganar una competencia regional por su amplio conocimiento en enfermedades de gatos; También se puede mostrar su capacidad de concentración y determinación, como en su campaña para Presidenta Estudiantil. Relaciones﻿ thumb|brittana teniendo un encuentro sexual 'Santana Lopez' Articulo Pthumb|left|santana lamiendo el vientre de brittanyrincipal: Brittana Brittany y Santana son las mejores amigas, a veces con beneficios. A menudo son vistas vinculando sus meñiques juntos y abrazos. Las dos son miembros del Club de celibato. Durante la "Balthumbada", ambas estaban muy emocionados de ser emparejados para la asignación. En "Seccionales", mientras que en una conversación de cinco vías con Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, Artie, y Santana, Brittany reconoce a los demás por su teléfono celular que ella y Santana han dormido juntas. En Duets ella y Santana se muestra la toma, pero Santana dijo que ella lo hizo sólo porque Puck no estaba cerca.en duets se les ve besandose probablemente despues de tener sexo. Santana no quiere reonocer sus sentimientos hacia britt por lo que esta utiliza a artie para provocar celos en santana lo cual logra. En "sexy" ellas estan confundidas con su relacion y encuentran ayuda en la señorita holiday, en ese capitulo santana elige una cancion para cantar con britt y holy enfrente de toda la clase. Rachel no pudo desperdiciar el momento para vengarse de santana y las etiqueto como lesvianas a lo que santana respondio que no la podia etiquetar por cantar una cancion con su mejor amiga. brittany por fin descubre que es lo que santana siete por ella y se lo deja mas que claro en la conversacion que tubienron en sus lokers cuando la latina le confiesa que la amaba, britt queria estar con ella, pero ahi estaba artie y ella no queria lastimarlo. En "born this way" le hace la camiseta de "libanese"(lesvianna) pero santana no puede salir a hacer el numero sino que se queda con karofsky viendo desde las butacas con su camiseta de "libanese". En "rumors" brittany rompe con artie porque esta la llamo estupida, santana la veia triste y la llevo al club cuando alli no habia nadie y le canto "songbird" que recrdo a la rubia lo que la latina sentia por ella, sin embargo santana aun no estaba lista para "salir del closet" y brittany lo entiende. En "prom queen" santana va al baile con Dave para que la coronaran reina y segun ella obtener a brittany, esta va al baile sin pareja ya que espera bailar con las parejas de otras chicas. en el momento de eleccion de rey y reina dave gana pero para sorpresa de todos kurt es la reina, a todo esto santana sale de la sala llorando y britt tras ella para darle su apollo. en las nacionales no se las ve muy juntas pero luego de perder y volver a la escuela, santana le pregunta a ella que es lo que sucederia con ellas, en respuesta ella le dijo que la amaba como nunca habia amado a nadie. 'Kurt Hummel' Articulo Principal :Kurttany Cuando Kurt intenta impresionar a su padre aparentando ser mas masculino, Brittany le ofrece besarse debido a que ella ya habia besado a todos los chicos de la escuela, excepto a el porque siempre penso que el era 'capital-G Gay'. Ellos comparten una muy breve relacion, que termina cuando Kurt finalmente acepta con el apoyo de su padre, que no pueda cambiarse a si mismo, y no debería.thumb|kurtanny besandose West Brody En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Brittany revela que está saliendo con el amigo de su hermana, que tiene 7 años. Probablemente terminaron, ya que nunca más volvió a mencionarlo luego de este episodio. 'Noah Puckerman' En algun momento, antes de haber tenido relaciones con Quinn, Puck admite haber tenido una relación sexual con Brittany. 'Artie Abrams' Articulo Principal: Bartie Brittany y Artie En el episodio "Duets" Brittany comienza a salir con Artie para hacer que Santana se sienta celosa. Acaba quitándole su virginidad, lo que entristece a Artie puesto que Brittany ya lo había hecho antes muchas veces con muchos otros chicos y aquello no significó nada para ella, cosa que lo llevó a romper thumb|left|Artie y Brittany.con ella. A pesar de ello, más tarde se ve como Brittany lo mira tristemente al pasar por su lado, insinuando que realmente siente algo por él; o bien que al menos se siente culpable por cómo lo trató, al recordarle cómo se comportaba con ella Santana. Chico al Azar En "Duets", Santana le pregunta a un chico al azar en la cafeteria si el conoce a Brittany, y el dice que sí, que ellos dos tuvieron sexo. 'Sam Evans ' En "Blame It On The Alcohol", Brittany se besa con Sam en un juego de girar la botella, aunque Santana no permite que el beso sea muy prolongado, porque en ese entonces Santana salía con Sam. Canciones 'Solos' Segunda Temporada: Alg glee britney-spears 1.jpeg|'I'm a Slave 4 U' (Britney/Brittany)|link=I'm a Slave 4 U Tik Tok HEmo.jpg|'Tik Tok' (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Tik_Tok Tercera Temporada: ' heather-morris-runs-the-world-on-glee.jpg|'Run The World (Girls)' ('Asian F)|link=Run The World (Girls) chrismas Wrapping.jpg|Christmas Wrapping' ('Episodio:Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Christmas Wrapping ' 'Solos (En Un Dueto) ' 'Segunda Temporada: ' 280px-Brit & Santana.jpg|'Me Against the Music' ('Santana) (Brittany/Britney)|link=Me Against the Music MyCup1.jpg|My Cup' ('Artie)(New York)|link=My Cup ' 'Solos (En Un Número Grupal) Coros Sexualidad La sexualidad de Brittany se empieza a cuestionar desde "Sectionals", cuando en una conversación telefónica confiesa implícitamente que suele tener sexo con Santana. En "The Power of Madonna", confiesa salir con West Brody, el amigo del fútbol de su hermana, considerablemente más joven que ella. Se da a entender que ella y West Brody no habían roto hasta "Laryngitis". En "Bad Reputation", se muestra triste por haber sido colocada en el cuarto puesto en la "Glist", un ranking de miembros del Glee Club por orden de promiscuidad. Brittany comenta que se ha liado con todos los chicos y chicas del instituto incluyendo al conserje. En "Duets", se le ve en una sesión de besos con Santana. Brittany propone a Santana que hagan un dueto, lo que ella rechaza y hace sentir mal a Brittany. Durante el episodio se muestra su resentimiento al negarle más de su cuerpo, y decirle que está enojada con ella, aunque aún así le parece sexy. En "Sexy", Brittany se cuestiona a ella misma y a Santana el tipo de relación que llevan, porque sale con Artie y se besa con ella. Brittany no entiende que eso es engañar por la forma en que la aconseja Santana. Brittany comenta que quisiera que lo suyo tuviera sentimientos, como lo que tiene con Artie, porque con sentimientos se siente mejor. Más tarde, ellas buscan ayuda con Holly Holliday, y esta les dice que no importa realmente quien le atrae físicamente, si no de quien se enamoran. Finalmente, ellas dos consolidan sus sentimientos como amor, pero Brittany sigue saliendo con Artie y deja su relación sexual y romántica con Santana. Desde ese episodio, Brittany distingue sus sentimientos y entiende que puede estar enamorada tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Todo esto da a entender que Brittany es bisexual. Curiosidades *Las únicas dos personas que la llaman "Britt", son homosexuales que se han besado con ella. Ellos son Santana y Kurt. *Es de ascendencia holandesa. (Throwdown) *Cree en seres mágicos, como Santa Claus, los unicornios, y los leprechauns. De alguna forma, su familia y sus amigos no la desalientan a creer en ellos, especialmente Santana. Además, tiene una lógica elaborada de la existencia de cada uno. **Santa Claus: Acorde a ella, Santa Claus es genial, pero no ve la diferencia entre un esclavo y uno de sus duendes ayudantes (A Very Glee Christmas). **En Grilled Chesus dice que Dios es el Santa Claus de los adultos *Unicornios: Acorde a ella, los unicornios son ponies que, al hacer cosas buenas, obtienen un cuerno, se vuelven unicornios, y defecan algodón de azucar; Además, a los unicornios que hacen cosas malas, u olvidan lo especiales que son, se les cae el cuerno y se convierten en zebras (I Am Unicorn). *Leprechauns: Acorde a ella, viven en los hongos, comen tréboles de cuatro hojas, y siempre visten de verde (Pot O' Gold). *Después de regresar de New York, cuando Brittany habla con Santana acerca de que Glee es como una familia y de como quedará su relación, el mechón de pelo de Brittany cambia de posición constantemente (New York). *Ella, junto a Rory y Sugar, son los únicos miembros actuales de New Directions que no han recibido un Slushie. *Todavia juega con muñecas barbie y tiene una casa de muñecas. *Ella es la mas grande tendencia de la moda en McKinley *Ella es una chica que se convierte en stripper en estado de ebriedad *Se sabe que practica motocross *Ella no se sabia el abecedario completo hasta que Will se lo enseño *No sabe leer un calendario y tampoco sabe usarlo *Cree que las cigueña entregan a los bebes *Su canción favorita es My Headband por Rachel Berry *Ella piensa que Christopher Cross descubrio America *Creia que el presidente de America era Will.i.am *Es una experta en enfermedades de gato *Ella no quiere morir hasta que cancelen One Tree Hill *A veces pone su telefono en la lavavajilla cuando esta sucio. *Tiene un gran corazón, pide a Santa que Artie pueda caminar.(A Very Glee Christmas) *Se pone muy sensible cuando le dicen que es "estúpida" *Adora sus "boobies". (Glee 3D) *Come cosas asquerosas en Fondue for Two. *Su frase es "Stop the Violence" (no más violencia) Frases 'Primera Temporada' 'Segunda Temporada' 'Tercera Temporada' Fotos 1.158125.jpg 2hqb0v6.gif 2m3l6ye.jpg 3x02 brittany pierce.jpg 10-43.jpg 0118-kurtbrit.jpg 244px--15083380-400-533.jpg 602x452_442734.jpg 23542_316311331226_316062796226_4091395_1473799_n.jpg 23542_316311361226_316062796226_4091399_7925812_n.jpg 89298heathermorrisnamed.jpg 163796_491536484003_106586294003_5879708_5788971_n.jpg 165604_491536434003_106586294003_5879704_5332727_n.jpg 167070_491536584003_106586294003_5879713_8092456_n.jpg 168320_491536554003_106586294003_5879711_166943_n.jpg 221919_104727579615522_100002348418652_47344_3180367_n.jpg 226396_10150176211326704_123068796703_6887180_2260325_n.jpg 227361_105080356246911_100002348418652_52031_3588914_n.jpg 249948_235999536414402_181861008494922_1090472_3620015_n.jpg 249801_102109356548155_100002472726147_13370_2467586_n.jpg 252543_115114248576855_100002348418652_150913_3080401_n.jpg 430827_314100541969738_111210265592101_884760_1523331044_n.jpg en:Brittany Pierce Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones